DamiRaeweek 2018
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: 1:Compartir una cama. 2:AU Villanos. 3:Lidiar con el diablo. 4: Confesiones. 5:Futurefic. 6:Rivales-Amantes. 7:Esposados juntos.
1. 1: Sharing a bed

Ambos permanecían inmóviles ante la pequeña cama que tenían en frente, las sabanas en antaño blancas no se veían suaves pero no podían exigir mucho. Deathstroke estaba nuevamente estaba tras los Titanes, había logrado dinamitar la torre pero lograron salir con heridas leves; ellos no estuvieron en la explosión pues semanas antes habían sido enviados a una misión.

Aun así recibieron el mensaje de Kor'i, debían esconderse, mantenerse con un perfil bajo. Por eso estaban en un motel barato, donde la única habitación disponible era esa con una sola cama individual.

–Puedes tener la cama –exclamo Damian de repente.

– ¿Y tú?

–Tomare ese sillón.

El mueble que señalaba Robin era un viejo sofá de una plaza que parecía aún más incómodo que la cama. – También tú necesitas descansar, hemos estado dos semanas de misión, tenemos que reponernos.

–Y estamos en peligro, -replico- Slade puede encontrarnos en cualquier momento por eso no debemos dormir al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Guardias? –Definitivamente necesitaba dormir, no había entendido el plan de su compañero.

–Te despertare en un par de horas.

Raven asintió antes de dirigirse al pequeño baño para quitarse el uniforme que llevaba debajo de su ropa, le preocupaba el resto del equipo quería saber cómo estaban pero no sabían si Deathstroke intervino sus comunicadores así que era mejor si se quedaban en silencio por un tiempo.

Cuando salió Damian ya había movido el sillón de la izquierda de la cama a un punto donde podía ver la puerta y la ventana, también se quitó su uniforme y seguramente había colocado un par de cuchillos en el lugar. También parecía haber cambiado los vendajes de su brazo, lo habían herido pero no era de gravedad.

Estaba agotada así que con la seguridad que le daba tener a alguien cuidándola se quedó dormida.

Había soñado con la incursión al infierno de años atrás, el miedo que tuvo de perder a su familia, el pánico que sintió ante la posibilidad de que su padre se adueñara de la Tierra… odiaba recordar ese pasaje de su vida, por eso agradeció que terminara. Cuando despertó el sol ya había salido y tenía un sabor parecido al de la sangre en la boca. Volteo hacia el sillón buscando a su compañero, estaba en posición de loto con vaso en sus manos y viendo su teléfono.

– ¿Por qué no me despertaste? -Murmuro tratando de ignorar el sabor que tenía.

–Lo intente –respondió dando un sorbo. – Y me mordiste.

–…estaba cansada – las pesadillas debieron alterarla, eso explicaba el sabor metálico, atacó a Damian.

– ¿Y por eso intentaste desgarrarme el cuello? Aunque me gusta cuando te pones agresiva querida. – Raven se sonrojó levemente, a ella también le gustaba fundó Damian mordía en ciertos lugares. Trato de despejar la mente… viendo bien, Damian tenía un par de curitas en el lado derecho del cuello. – Ten, desayuno. Al parecer no somos los únicos que está cazando, también a los miembros antiguos.

– ¿Quién puede pagar tanto por nosotros? ¿Luthor, tu madre? –De la bolsa blanca que Damian le dio saco un croissant y una manzana. – ¿Algún nuevo villano?

–Mi madre no le pagaría a Deathstroke… es decir, tiene un ejército para hacerlo. - Paso su brazo por la cintura de Raven que había escogió su regazo como asiento para comer.

Pasaron el día en la habitación pendientes de las noticias, nada fuera de lo normal, robos, incendios, tiroteos… aunque los incendios les llamaron la atención, uno había sido cera de donde el antiguo Kid Flash vivía.

Tomaron turnos para usar la regadera, el agua estaba helada, la bañera casi se rompió bajo su peso y Raven estaba segura que vio una rata meterse en el retrete. Tiritando se envolvió en las delgadas sábanas, esperaba calentarse un poco mientras Damian se bañaba dudaba que el agua fría le ayudara a destensar los músculos (pasar la noche en el sofá después de dos semanas de misión no le hizo mucho bien) pero era todo lo que tenían. Al menos esa noche le tocaba vigilar a ella y Damian podría descansar en la cama.

Las no tan gruesas paredes le permitían escuchar los sonidos de las otras habitaciones, una transacción de drogas, parejas discutiendo/teniendo intimidad sin embargo lo que más oía eran sus dientes castañeando por el frío que tenía.

– Ven -dijo Damian haciéndole un espacio en la cama- estarás más caliente aquí.

– ¿No deberíamos salir antes de que me invites a tu cama? -Sonrió estirando las piernas, comenzaba a entumirse.

–Bueno si prefieres congelarte- antes de que terminara la oración ya estaba a su lado.

-Debo vigilar pero estas calientito -suspiro abrazándolo.

-Mmm no creo que nos encuentre hoy -Damian bostezo y la acerco más a su pecho.- Buenas noches Raven.

-Buenas noches.

Raven intento mantenerse alerta pero los latidos de Damian y su calidez la adormecieron, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida entre sus brazos.


	2. 2: Villanos AU

Raven miro el devastado campo de batalla sin emoción, esa pelea pudo evitarse si tan solo se hubieran apartado de su camino pero la JL eran tercos se negaban a reconocer el poder de su señor.

Eran.

Flotando a treinta centímetros del suelo (se negaba a que sus caros zapatos se mancharan con la sangre de los héroes asesinados) se dirigió al interior de la fortaleza a buscar a su cónyuge, quería asegurarse de que no ignorara sus heridas como siempre; a su alrededor los soldados retiraban los cuerpos de los caídos, en unas horas serian incinerados.

Lo encontró en la sala del trono sin parte de su armadura y sin la máscara de Anubis que ella misma le coloco antes de que la batalla empezara, le gustaba como se le veía imponía miedo y respeto.

El piso de piedra estaba empapado en carmín, hizo una mueca al ver los cadáveres del clan del murciélago, murieron por obstinados. Damian había sido generoso con ellos, él no quería matarlos a pesar de lo peligrosos que eran para sus planes les dio protección mientras se mantuvieran neutrales, mientras no intervinieran pero decidieron atacarlo, ir hasta su amado hogar y tratar de "devolverlos al camino del bien".

Ellos estaban bien con su vida como estaba, que el resto no lo entendiera o deseara que cumplieran con otro rol no les importaba.

-Mi señor.

Damian extendió su mano para tomar la de ella, la sonrisa que portaba era macabra era la de un tirano complacido por el exterminio pero Raven amaba su sonrisa, le gustaba verlo feliz. -Ya no hay quien se nos interponga habibati, el mundo es nuestro.

Si, por fin habían terminado con el último obstáculo que les impedía alzarse como regentes del mundo, no había sido tan difícil someter a los ejércitos de aquellos países que se negaron unirse a su imperio. Lo más tedioso fue lidiar con los "emisarios de paz" que la Liga de la Justicia mandaba, pero ya eliminaron a todos.

Sin héroes ahora solo Trigon los podría detener y el llevaba años encerrado en el diminuto cristal que adornaba la frente de Raven.


	3. 3

Alfred había ordenado que empezaba la limpieza de primavera así que cada quien tendría un área para trabajar además de su respectivo cuarto; todos, hasta Bruce participaban. Excepto el menor de los hermanos que había evitado eso por unas horas ya que se encontraba con su extraño club (nadie sabía de qué trataba solo que era una actividad extracurricular de Gotham Academy).

Dick, siempre el hermano considerado pensó que cuando su Little D volviera estaría cansado como para limpiar así que decidió ayudarle un poco con su habitación.

No había mucho que hacer, la mayor parte de las cosas estaban en su lugar a diferencia de su cuarto o el de Tim, lo único desordenado eran los pinceles y lápices de dibujo; apilo las libretas y hojas, puso los utensilios en su respectivo cajón cuando el gato decidió que no le gustaba que tocara las pertenencias de su amo y tiro todos los papeles.

–Alfred –gimió– gato malo.

El animal no se inmuto y salió de la habitación. Dick comenzó a juntar las hojas, algunas habían quedado debajo de la cama así que se metió para sacarlas. Sintió una tabla floja cuando termino de recogerlas, curioso la quito pensando que después la arreglarían, pero encontró algo que le llamo la atención.

–¿Qué encontraste qué?

–Una ouija y esta caja, también un par de velas –dijo con calma, ya había repetido lo mismo una docena de veces. Le asusto mucho el descubrimiento que hizo, ¡su hermanito no podía estar en asuntos tan oscuros!

–En el cuarto de Damian.

–Si.

–Debajo de su cama.

–Sí, debajo de una tabla suelta.

Había contado a sus hermanos lo ocurrido, a ellos también les extraño pues Damian nunca había mostrado creer en ninguna religión o en lo sobrenatural así que ¿por qué tener eso entre sus posesiones? No lo entendían.

Estaban en el suelo de la biblioteca tomando un descanso de la limpieza, Alfred había salido a comprar cosas para la comida así que no había problema además Bruce también estaba flojeando. Querían preguntarle a su hermanito para que quería esas cosas pero tenía el teléfono apagado. Formaban un circulo alrededor de los objetos, unas gruesas velas semiderretidas, una cajita de madera con un cuervo dibujado en la tapa y un tablero de ouija negro con las letras y números de color blanco, el puntero era un triángulo también negro con un sol y una luna dibujados.

–¿Quieren jugar? –Pregunto de pronto Steph.

–¿A qué? –La rubia solo señalo el tablero.

Los seis tenían sus índices sobre el puntero, decidieron intentarlo ¿qué podría salir mal? Seguían formando un circulo con la ouija en el centro, habían cerrado las cortinas y encendieron las velas poniendo una a cada lado. –¿Hay alguien aquí?

"Si"

Se sobresaltaron un poco cuando el puntero se movió, pero pensaron que inconscientemente habían sido ellos.

–¿Hola? –pregunto Babs después de minutos en silencio.

"Hola"

–¿Cómo estás?

"Bien, gracias por preguntar Cassandra"

–¡! –Se sobresaltaron, ya no pensaban en sugestión, el puntero se movía de verdad y al parecer habían contactado con un ente pues llamo a Cass por su nombre.

–¿Quién eres?

"¿Dónde está Damian?"

–¿Q-qué?

"¿Dónde está Damian? ¿Aún no vuelve?"

–¿Por qué quieres saber? –Pregunto asustado Dick.

"Quiero hablar con el"

–Él no tiene por qué hablar contigo –gruño Jason, no le gustaba la idea de su hermano con un espíritu.

"Siempre lo hace"

–¿Damian te contacta seguido? –Cuestiono Tim.

"Si, desde hace dos años"

Dos años.

Ahora tenía sentido, dos años atrás Benjamin su hermano menor había muerto junto con su madre en un terrible accidente automovilístico. Quizás había entablado contacto con ese ente buscando poder hablar con sus muertos.

¿Qué hablaba Damian con ese espíritu?

¿Qué cosas le había dicho a él?

¿Estaba en busca de su joven alma?

¡No! ¡No podían permitirlo!

–¡Vete, Damian ya no hablara contigo!

"Esa no es su decisión"

–Claro que sí.

"No, es de Damian"

–No dejaremos que contactes con él, quemaremos esta porquería.

"A Damian no le gustara"

–Seguramente le haz lavado el cerebro, nosotros te alejaremos aunque sea necesario llenar este lugar con cruces y que siempre lleve un rosario al cuello.

"¿Quieren alejarlo de mí? ¡No pueden hacer eso!"

Escucharon como las ventanas se rompían pero no habían rastros de vidrios, la temperatura bajo abruptamente, tanto que sus exhalaciones formaban vaho. Los chicos comenzaban a sentir miedo de verdad, ¿realmente habían convocado algo? Las llamas de las velas crecieron y ardían intensamente, a lo lejos podían escuchar cuervos graznar y algo arañar la puerta, esperaban de todo corazón que fuera Titus o el gato.

"Damian me quiere y ustedes no nos separaran"

Los libros comenzaron a caer de los estantes, los rasguños siguieron cada vez más frenéticos tanto que pensaron que la puerta seria desgarrada, quisieron levantarse y salir de la habitación pero no pudieron hacerlo estaban paralizados; ni siquiera podían despegar sus dedos del oráculo. Los sillones comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro como si alguien los jalara, incluso el pesado escritorio que solo podía moverse entre cuatro fue volteado como si nada.

–¡Basta! –Grito Babs. –¡Detente!

Una figura se formo frente a la puerta, una joven de cabello corto los miraba molesta incluso tenia los puños en sus caderas, a pesar de la oscuridad pudieron ver que tenia un pequeño cristal rojo en la frente. –¡No! ¡El dijo que no me dejaría!

Mentalmente comenzaban a rezar lo poco que sabían pero las palabras se les iban, la chica avanzo lento hacia ellos sin embargo antes de que lograra estar a un pie abruptamente todo se detuvo, los rasguños, los graznidos incluso dejaron de caer los libros y la chica desapareció. Los chicos respiraron profundamente intentando recuperar la serenidad, su cordura. Querían negar todo, achacarlo a sugestión e histeria colectiva pero la biblioteca estaba hecha un desastre, realmente había pasado.

Cuando se habían calmado un poco la puerta se abrió lentamente haciéndolos gritar de terror. –¿Jóvenes? –Alfred, el buen Alfred casi les causo un ataque al corazón. El viejo mayordomo dio un par de pasos y contemplo la curiosa escena, sus nietos en el piso de la desordenada habitación. –Les dije que limpiaran.

–Al…

–No quiero escusas, arreglen esto.

Sin más Alfred dio media vuelta, no vio como sus nietos iban recuperando el color y la movilidad. Mientras limpiaban se preguntaban como la presencia del mayordomo había alejado al espíritu que los aterrorizo, ignoraron que la ouija y las otras cosas habían desaparecido.

¿Dónde había quedado el número de Constantine?

Horas más tarde descansaban en la sala, ya habían hablado con Constantine incluso con el padre Anderson quienes los calmaron y prometieron darse una vuelta por la mansión para asegurarse de que no se vieran infestados por entes del bajo astral. Aun no veían a Damian, no habían podido cuestionarlo ni siquiera comentaron al mayordomo o Bruce su espeluznante experiencia.

–Chicos quiero que se comporte en la cena, nada de peleas ni gritos.

–¿Por qué, quien viene a cenar? –Cuando hacían esa petición era porque llegaba gente a quien debían dar una buena impresión como reporteros o inversionistas.

–La novia de Damian.

Como si no hubieran tenido suficientes sorpresas ese día, así que no solo hablaba con el diablo ¡su hermanito tenia novia!

– ¿Desde cuando babybrat tiene novia?

–Un año –se sobresaltaron al oírlo hablar, no escucharon sus pasos o la puerta abrirse. –Creo que ya es tiempo de que se conozcan.

–Tenemos mucho que hablar contigo –exclamó Cass poniéndole una mano en el hombro, a pesar el susto que pasaron estaba feliz por Damian.

–Si ya es tiempo, pero ¿dónde esta ella? Creí que vendría contigo.

–Oh pronto estará aquí. –Damian se aparto un par de metros y se agacho para comenzar a dibujar un pentagrama en el piso.

– ¡Hey que haces, acabó de limpiar ahí!

Damian no respondió solo siguió su trabajo, cuando termino pronuncio algo n un idioma desconocido y el pentagrama ardió, las llamas produjeron un calor tan intenso que ellos que estaban lejos podían sentirlo. Cuando estuvieron a punto de salir corriendo o arrojarse por la ventana el fuego se apago y en medio de la estrella apareció una joven de corto cabello violeta, ojos rojos y que usaba un gran abrigo. Ella se acerco a Damian quien inmediatamente tomo su mano para dirigirla hacia su padre.

–Ella es Rachel –dijo como si no acabara de abrir un portal.

–Mucho gusto señor Wayne, Damian me ha hablado mucho de ustedes –saludo extendiendo su otra mano hacia el patriarca, su vos era suave, tímida. Cuando Bruce no respondió "Rachel" se aparto el flequillo en un gesto nervioso.

Fue entonces que lo vieron, un pequeño rombo rojo en su frente.


	4. 4

Después de adentrarse en el infierno y casi ser asesinados por una secta el concejo de la Liga decidió que era momento para que los Titanes tomaran unas merecidas vacaciones, la mayoría acepto al instante contentos de poder descasar.

Días después de reponer fuerzas y flojear en la torre Raven noto que la otra ave no estaba, intento contactarlo por teléfono pero nunca respondió así que fue a Gotham a buscarlo (no, no estaba siendo una acosadora, los acosadores terminan en un sótano con los tobillos rotos; solo quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien quizás unírsele si estaba en un caso).

Abrió un portal lo suficientemente lejos de la mansión Wayne para que el sistema de seguridad no la detectara así que camino unos metros mientras intentaba nuevamente llamarlo. Le agradaba Damian, era una compañía diferente a Kor'i o Jaime y definitivamente a Gar, era agradable conocer a alguien con gustos similares. A medio camino se detuvo conmocionada, había un enorme murciélago rojo, Damian a su lado.

–¿Damian?

–¿Raven? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Podía sentir su nerviosismo aunque su lenguaje corporal no dijera nada.

–Quería saber cómo estabas… ¿él es…?

–Goliath –respondió ajustando la correa de su mochila. –Mi campeón.

Un incómodo silencio lleno el ambiente, solo se podía escuchar el viento meciendo los árboles y los resoplidos de Goliath. Raven pensó que debía irse, claramente su compañero estaba por marcharse y quizás saldría por días, pero ella realmente quería pasar tiempo con Robin (fuera del traje).

–Visitaremos a unas personas… ¿quieres venir?

Que pasaba por su mente cuando acepto la propuesta de Damian no lo sabía, pero monto a su lado cuando realmente pudo abrir un portal a donde él le dijera, a decir verdad, le gusto la sensación del viento y la vista del mar mientras volaban. Tuvieron una maravillosa conversación sobre las diferencias entre el musical del sujeto en el billete de diez dólares y lo que decían los libros de historia, ambos coincidían en que el ideal de su amigo era muy noble y que no merecía a su abnegada esposa (¡maldito panfleto!).

Terminaron en una islita de la que nunca había oído, cuando llegaron los recibió un hombre mayor muy amable, de aura tranquila y aroma a hierbas. –Maestro Damian, ¿quién es su acompañante?

–Hola Ravi, ella es Raven.

–Gusto en conocerla señorita –dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza. – Es bueno saber que alguien más se unirá.

Antes de que Raven pudiera responder el saludo o preguntar a que se uniría Ravi dio media vuelta y les pidió que lo siguieran, los otros estaban ahí también. Le sorprendió el tono suave con el que dirigía a Ravi, era difícil intercalarlo con el áspero y grosero que usaba normalmente.

Resultaba que Damian (al contrario de las creencias de los Titanes) tenía amigos y muy interesantes.

Maya, la chica cuyo padre Damian mato, que lo perdono y ayudo con su acto de redención; quien de un golpe le tiro un diente, quien lo adopto como hermano.

Suren, el hechicero ancestral que ayudo a su padre a casi destruir el mundo, miembro de una familia rival y a pesar de eso le devolvió el alma.

Cuando le pregunto cómo los había conocido le conto sobre el Año de Sangre, las cosas que tuvo que hacer, como asesino a la familia de Goliath y el cachorro movió algo que no creyó tener ya: corazón, piedad. Como su madre mando cegar a Ravi por alentar su talento para la pintura y la culpa que sentía por ello.

Damian le contó cosas que jamás pensó que compartiría con ella al menos no tan pronto. Quería conocerle mejor, escuchar sus secretos y contarle los suyos, devolverle esa confianza que había demostrado.


	5. 4: Confesión

N/A: Del promp cuatro hice dos versiones distintas y no pude elegir una asi que...

Él no era un devoto religioso, no era alguien que hacia oración todos los días o leía el libro sagrado buscando consuelo cuando se sentía atormentado, pero recordaba que en su infancia frecuentaba la iglesia, su madre le llevaba pues le gustaban los cantos y el arte sacro. Más que ir a escuchar los sermones Damian y su madre iban a admirar los hermosos vitrales que representaban a los santos, comparar las imágenes que los adornaban.

A pesar de su poco apego a la iglesia uno de los grandes amigos de la familia era un sacerdote, el padre Anderson no intentaba meterlos en la religión, pero siempre tenía un consejo para ellos; cosa que mantuvo, aunque fuera trasladado de congregación (fue una gran sorpresa que de Londres lo mandaran a Gotham, casi como si su abuelo lo hubiera planeado para que estuviera pendiente de Damian cuando se mudó con su padre).

Damian era consciente de que había algo más que lo visible al ojo humano, su abuelo le había enseñado que todo tenia energía y que era imposible eliminarlas, que era eso lo que muchos podían llamar fantasma. Creció con esa creencia y si escuchaba sobre psicofonías u objetos que se movían recordaba las palabras de su abuelo, energía acumulada no entes.

Eso hasta que su madre y hermano menor murieron.

Él había estado en Gotham, con su padre mientras ellos en Londres. No pudo despedirse.

El deseo de poder decirles adiós, de darles un último "te quiero" lo movieron a buscar una manera de "hablar" con ellos. Intento la oración, cada que tenía oportunidad proyectaba sus sentimientos hacia ellos con la esperanza que llegaran a sus familiares. Por un tiempo encontró consuelo, el padre Anderson y sus hermanos mayores fueron de gran ayuda durante el proceso de duelo.

Pero quería más, quería hablar con Benjamin, con su madre.

Así que, consiguió un tablero ouija.

Poco después de comprarla dudo de su buen juicio, ¿de verdad lo intentaría? ¿Qué había más allá de la muerte? ¿una simple tabla de madera podía canalizar la energía? Así que la escondió y no la uso hasta tres meses después. No tenía fe de que sirviera, pero si, el oráculo se movió respondiendo sus preguntas.

No hablo con sus familiares en esa ocasión sino con un "ente" que compadeció su perdida, "ella" también había perdido a su madre, pero no en un accidente sino porque su padre la asesino. Sabía que no debía creer lo que descubrió (ni siquiera podía creer que funciono) pero quería saber más, decidió intentarlo de nuevo quizás solo fue coincidencia mezclada con sugestión.

Volvió a contactar con "ella"

Tres charlas después, tenía su nombre y la mayor parte de su historia.

Raven.

Sin darse cuenta cuatro meses pasaron y Raven era su mayor confidente.

A ella le contaba lo ocurrido en el colegio, sobre sus amigos y familia. Raven igualmente le contaba cómo era el lugar donde ella vivía, sabía que ella era mitad demonio, que su madre había sido parte de una secta y en un ritual la concibió. Años después su padre las encontró y la mato, casi la mataba a ella también, pero sus hermanos la protegieron ahora vivía en el infierno con ellos.

Tenía un año hablando con Raven y… algo más se había desarrollado entre ellos.

Sabía que era una tontería, que podía ser el peor error de su vida, pero abrió un portal para poder conocerla.

Y fue… genial.

Ella era lista, amable y sarcástica, también era bonita y aunque todo ponía ser una fachada le agrado.

Damian mentiría si dijera que no le preocupo perder su alma, pero Raven nunca hizo insinuaciones para que se la vendiera.

Con el tiempo siguieron hablando, Damian siguió abriendo portales y teniendo citas con Raven. Todo iba bien hasta que cumplieron un año de novios, dos de conocerse; decidieron que era momento de conocer a la familia.

No podía imaginar cómo reaccionarían… ¿creerían que estaba loco?

Esperaba nervioso en la pequeña oficina, ¿cómo le explicaría la situación? ¿el directamente lo enviaría a un psiquiátrico o le haría un exorcismo? Mientras meditaba los posibles escenarios Anderson entro y le sonrió.

–Es un gusto volver a verte hijo –el tono del párroco era calmante, suave, lo recordaba de tantas platicas que tuvieron a lo largo de los años. Quizás no era lo mejor, pero decidió hablar primero con él, tenía más tiempo en su vida y nunca tuvo sino palabras sensatas para aconsejarlo.

–Igualmente padre.

–¿Cómo has estado?

–Bien… padre hay algo que quiero contarle –se mordió el labio inseguro, no había planeado bien como decírselo. –Yo… tengo una novia pero no es… no creo que mi familia la acepte.

–¿Por qué piensas eso Damian? –Pregunto extrañado.

–Ella es… diferente.

–Bueno, sabes que eso no es razón para tratar a alguien mal.

–Sí, lo sé pero…

–Hijo, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué te separen de ella? ¿Qué la hagan sentir incomoda?

–Si –giro nervioso el anillo que siempre llevaba, uno que su madre le había dado para cuando se sintiera inquieto. –Padre… no sé si me crea pero es verdad, si pudiera se lo diría en secreto de confesión. Mi novia –tomo aire profundamente–, mi novia es un demonio.

–… Damian siempre he respetado tu semi ateísmo, pero te pido que no bromees con eso. –Exclamo después de minutos de silencio.

–Padre, el mismo respeto le tengo a usted y nunca me he burlado de la religión. Estoy diciéndole la verdad, yo tengo dos años hablando con ella a través de una ouija. –"Bien hecho, dile al hombre de Dios que sales con un vástago del infierno"

–Si estás diciendo la verdad… –tomo aire y se ajustó las gafas. – Si en realidad lo hiciste… ¿estas consiente de lo que has hecho es pecado? ¿de qué las puertas del cielo se te pueden cerrar?

–Si. También de que no puede absolverme.

Anderson suspiro, era un sacerdote, no dudaba en que el mal existiera. Tuvo conocimiento sobre casos de posesiones demoniacas y exorcismos, pero nunca pensó que alguien cercano a él se viera inmiscuido con ellos. Quería creer que Damian solo estaba confundido, algo propio de la adolescencia, que esa chica solo estaba jugando con él al hacerle creer que era un demonio.

–Damian…

–No espero que me crea padre, solo quería que lo supiera. Usted ha sido muy importante en mi vida. Este secreto ya ha durado mucho.

Damian se levantó y con un gesto de mano se despidió. Anderson no pudo hacer nada por detenerlo, aun no podía procesar la información.

No, Damian no podía estar en contacto con un demonio, era una tontería de adolescentes.

La desesperada llamada de los Wayne le hizo pensar que quizás solo trataba de ocultar el sol con un dedo.


	6. 5: Future

Damian siempre quiso que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos de él, por eso se esforzó todos los días, no le importó sangrar o entrenar hasta desfallecer, tampoco dejar de lado lo que realmente quería hacer con su vida. Todo para tener su aprobación, pero…el costo de todo eso fue muy alto.

Destierro, rechazo de su padre por seguir los ideales de su madre, rechazo de su madre al tomar los ideales de su padre; una cacería en su contra (nada dice te amo hijo como ponerle precio a tu cabeza o intercambiarte por la ciudad)

¡Murió maldita sea!

Él no quería que sus hijos pasaran lo mismo. Damian no los obligaría a tomar ningún manto, no sentirían la necesidad de competir por su afecto, los apoyaría en lo que decidieran hacer.

Raven lo apoyaba, pensaba igual que el. Ella no haría lo mismo que su padre, no los usaría ni intentaría volverlos marionetas que hicieran su voluntad. Quería darles el amor que no tuvo, haría lo posible por ser una buena madre.

Por eso, cuando se enteraron que estaba embarazada tomaron la decisión de retirarse. Querían criar a su bebé en un entorno tranquilo y seguro, no más misiones, no más asesinos ni demonios.

Tuvieron el apoyo de la mayoría, serian echados de menos y sus habilidades extrañadas pero entendían que para ellos era más importante su pequeña familia, el mundo ya tenía suficientes protectores.

Así que se mudaron a una amplia casa en California después de casarse (por lo civil obviamente), no fue del agrado de Bruce que se fueran tan lejos porque ¿qué pasaba si uno tenía un accidente y el otro no podía estar a su lado? En Gotham siempre tendrían quien los apoyara con eso o para cuidar al bebé.

No fue sencillo dejar la vida de súper héroes, cada que sabían de un conflicto o que escuchaban los canales de comunicación de algún grupo querían ser útiles, ponerse los uniformes nuevamente y combatir el crimen; pero bastaba una mirada al hinchado vientre de Raven, a sus alianzas matrimoniales para recordar porque tomaron la decisión de alejarse: había algo más importante ahora.


	7. 6

En Gotham Academy siempre hubo rivalidades entre sus alumnos: deportistas, el cuadro de honor incluso entre el club de teatro; no era raro pues su nivel era alto y todos querían estar a la altura.

Por eso nadie de sorprendió cuando la rivalidad Wayne-Roth inició.

Rachel Roth era una joven promesa de la literatura, sus emotivos y oscuros poemas habían ganado algunos concursos y por supuesto una beca; por el otro lado, Damian Wayne era hijo de una de las parejas más poderosas de la ciudad pero también tenía un gran talento para el violín y la pintura. Ambos con mentes rápidas y brillantes, ambos alumnos ideales.

Realmente su rivalidad no la empezaron ellos sino sus compañeros, era imposible que tuvieran el mismo nivel, alguien debía ser el mejor; también los tomaron como representantes de la pelea eterna: ¿eran mejores los hombres o las mujeres? Empezaron con los exámenes ya que siempre eran ellos quienes obtenían las mayores notas, la pregunta de ¿quién es más inteligente, quien tendrá el 100? se escuchaba siempre (incluso habían apostado tenían una caja con dinero de todos) pero era rara la ocasión en que obtuvieran menos de 100. Siguieron con sus participaciones en clases, Rachel respondía más preguntas de los profesores pero Damian hacia las mejores exposiciones. Cuando hicieron el conteo de puntos estaban empatados, nadie podía reclamar el premio así que siguieron comparándolos ahora por sus talentos artísticos, pero dado que no eran los mismos no hubo mucho conflicto; Rachel era escritora, Damian músico.

Pensaban abandonar la apuesta, aceptar que ambos eran los mejores. Hasta que la oportunidad perfecta surgió: las elecciones para representante de la clase donde ambos se postularon.

Rachel solo tenía algo en mente cuando ingreso a Gotham Academy: graduarse con excelentes notas y conseguir una beca para la universidad, no tenía tiempo para tonterías como el ridículo conflicto que sus compañeros querían crear entre ella y Damian Wayne. Así que solo se río e ignoro la situación… hasta que el obtuvo calificaciones más altas que las suyas. No era tan sorprendente, estaba consciente de que había personas más inteligentes que ella que solo debía esforzarse más en la próxima ocasión, pero tenía años que eso no ocurría. Ella siempre era la numero uno de la clase y aunque irracional esa pequeña derrota fue un golpe a su orgullo, orgullo que no sería herido nuevamente, Wayne no volvería a estar sobre ella.

Damian no quería ir a Gotham Academy pero sus padres creían que era la mejor opción para su educación así que lo convencieron. Pronto se acostumbró, el plan de estudio era bueno, los maestros eran competentes y sus compañeros agradables… si ignoraba la extraña objeción que tenían con Roth y el. No entendía que pretendían al compararlos e intentar ponerlos en contra, sólo tomo las victorias de Roth como motivación para superarse y dar lo mejor de sí.

Hasta que a ambos se les ocurrió postularse como representantes de la clase. Fue ahí cuando se tomo en serio la competencia. Él siempre había sido el líder de su grupo escolar, claro, tuvo competencia pero siempre eran… no tan desafiantes así que ganaba sin esfuerzo. Pero esa vez Roth era su oponente, alguien que si lo podía derrotar.

Sus campañas, sus propuestas, incluso los colores que escogieron para usar eran similares. Los alumnos de su salón no podían elegir a uno claramente, los que siempre estuvieron del lado de Rachel empezaron a favorecer a Damian y viceversa, ¿el resultado final? Quedaron empatados.

Co-Presidentes de la clase.

A nadie le hizo gracia.

–Wayne.

–Roth.

La tensión era palpable, no eran especialmente amables con el otro y tampoco se agradaban aunque se respetaban y si querían lo mejor para su grupo debían aprender a tolerarse, a trabajar juntos. Su primera tarea organizar la semana ecológica.

La semana cultural.

Recaudación de fondos para un compañero accidentado.

Recolección de tapas para una causa benéfica.

Conseguir que las dos clases de los viernes se reprogramaran para tener un fin de semana más largo.

No se podía negar que hacían un buen equipo, no tenían ni tres meses trabajando juntos y ya habían logrado mucho para sus compañeros quienes se dieron cuenta de que nunca debieron intentar hacerlos enemigos sino unirlos. Por eso habían decidido postularlos para rey y reina de los novatos. La escuela haría una fiesta para dar la bienvenida a sus alumnos de nuevo ingreso (su grupo incluido), el salón que tuviera a los reyes ganaría un viaje, todos irían a ver el musical del primer Secretario del Tesoro del país.

–Tenemos que ganar este "concurso" –dijo Damian en su reunión cuando discutían que hacer con la última ocurrencia del grupo.

–No por nosotros, por nuestros compañeros –exclamo serena Rachel, aunque mentía, quería ganar para ella.

–Mhm… no realmente, fueron ellos quienes nos metieron en esto y realmente no haría nada para ganar o perder pero… me gusta ese musical.

–¿También a ti? –Pregunto sorprendida por la confesión de su compañero.

–Sí. Ya hemos hecho mucho por ellos, incluso soportar sus intentos por ponernos en contra.

–E inscribirnos en esto sin pedir nuestra opinión. –Sonrió compartiendo los pensamientos del ojiverde, había que aprovechar la intromisión de sus compañeros. –Podemos hacer esto para nosotros, pero el premio es para todos.

–Punto en contra sí.

–Pero realmente quiero ver el musical.

–Igual yo.

Ganaron, no solo por los votos de su salón, también los otros novatos los favorecieron. Si el hecho de que actuaran como la pareja del perfecto caballero y la perfecta dama influencio eso no lo sabían pero quizás fue la lona promocional donde salían abrazados de manera muy afectuosa o que cuando pasaban a los salones a pedir votos lo hacían tomados de las manos.


	8. 7

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza fue lo que la devolvió al mundo de los vivos. Abrió despacio los ojos y quedo confundida, no reconocía el lugar donde estaba; era una habitación sucia y poco iluminada, no podía recordar cómo había terminado ahí. Intento levantarse pero fue entonces que noto que su mano estaba esposada a… su compañero Damian.

–¿Ya despertaste? –Escucho que le murmuraba, agradeció que no elevara la voz la cabeza la estaba matando.

–Si. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

–No recuerdo, ni siquiera donde estábamos… ¿Dónde estábamos? –Pregunto sentándose, ambos estaban en el suelo.

–…en…no se –frunció el ceño intentando concentrarse. –¿Brodway?

–Fuimos a ver el musical y salimos tarde –asintió para sí, recordando al fin. –Íbamos al hotel con el resto.

–Pero paramos en McDonals para cenar… después de eso no hay más en mi memoria.

–¿Otra ocurrencia del grupo? No serían capaces de drogarnos y dejarnos aquí, ¿verdad?

–No creo.

Se levantaron para buscar con que abrir las esposas pero no encontraron nada, ninguna llave o herramienta para cortarlas; salieron de la habitación y se dieron cuenta de que estaban en un edificio abandonado. Registraron sus bolsillos, aún tenían sus celulares pero sin batería así que eran inútiles, no podían utilizar el GPS ni llamar a alguien que los ayudara. Anduvieron por las calles tratando de encontrar la principal y ubicarse, la gente se les quedaba viendo extrañados, no sabían si por seguir esposados o por su ropa revuelta y sucia; quisieron preguntar a los transeúntes por las direcciones pero les rehuían, ningún taxi se detenía por ellos.

–¿Y si comemos algo primero? Esto es inútil, busquemos un lugar donde descansar y pensar. –Exclamo Rachel cuando el sexto taxi paso de largo, le dolían los pies y tenía hambre.

–Con suerte encontraremos un teléfono también. ¿Ahí te parece bien? –Pregunto Damian señalando una pequeña cafetería.

La dependienta, una amable mujer mayor intento abrir las esposas también pero fue inútil su esfuerzo así que resignados los jóvenes se sentaron a desayunar. No entendían como habían terminado en aquel lugar (según la mujer estaban en Jersey). Melinda, la dependienta se ofreció a llevarlos con la policía, quizás intentaron secuestrarlos y los drogaron por es no recordaban nada.

–El jugo sabia raro.

– ¿Qué?

–Anoche pedí jugo, sabía raro–explico.

– ¿Piensas que le pusieron algo?

–… Quizás –suspiro.– Mira no lo se, pero es muy raro, si nos hubieran secuestrado no tendríamos los celulares ni carteras tampoco hubiéramos salido tan fácil.

Cuando Melinda los llevo a la estación de policía se enteraron que los buscaban en Nueva York por robarse una patrulla.

"¡¿Qué carajos paso anoche?!"


End file.
